Animaniacs Fairytales: Dottierella
by anissa1999
Summary: Dot is a cute little toon hated by her stepfather and two step sisters. When they are invited to the ball, it's a wish come true until she finds out she's forbidden to go. But with the help of a snarky godfather, will she live happily ever after? Warning: includes singing and a few tragic parts.


I hope you like my story! Yes, there will be humor, cameos, and songs. ;)

Note: When sings, it'll be in italic. When Wakko does, it's bold. Yakko's will be in underlined. If they sing together, the styles will be combined.

* * *

Dot stared at her rag clothing in the mirror and sighed. "Another day serving for my stupid sisters and stepfather," she muttered, tying her daisy scrunchie around her ears. Then, picking up her mop and bucket, she walked downstairs.

Despite her "style" of dress, Dot lived in a great mansion with her stepfamily, but was forced to clean the entire house everyday. She hated how her sisters treated her and how her new father bossed her around, but she couldn't change it. Her stomach churned once again at the thought of seeing her father again, though she shook it off and pattered down the steps quietly.

She finally reached the bottom and saw her father with his arms crossed and his foot tapping angrily on the ground. He was clothed in a clean, light blue shirt with silver buttons, black dress pants, and a dark blue cloak that fell down his shoulders like a waterfall. And, of course, his red cap turned backwards.

"What took you so long to get down here?" he asked, his Scouse accent ringing through the empty mansion.

Dot frowned. "Er… my clothes needed to be washed," she rushedly replied, even though she knew her clothes were washed only once every four months. This was not one of those every four months.

Wakko put his arms on his hips, his eyebrows furrowed.. "Nice try. You told me that yesterday. Pull another lie like that on me again and I swear I will personally mallet you out of this house, understand?"

Letting her eyes wander to the floor, she mumbled, "Yes, sir…"

"Look at me when you speak to me. And stop muttering."

She straightened back up. "Yes, sir."

He briskly nodded and threw her a roll of paper. "Are these my chores for today?" she asked in a bit of surprise. It was heavy and large, not a good sign.

"Yep. And now I have to sing about it."

"Who told you that?"

"The author." Suddenly, a sped up version of Hanabera played in the background, and Wakko started bouncing up and down.

**The floor needs swept**

**The stairs are wet**

**You might want to dry it**

**Before I'm upset**

**Clean the dishes**

**Dust the shelves **

**Scrub the mirror**

**Til I can see myself**

**Give the cat a bath**

**The dog one too**

**Shine all of you sister's**

**And mine's shoes**

**Repair the dresses**

**And wash my hat**

**But if it shrinks**

**You will face my hand**

Dot's ears lowered as she listened to the list of chores. There were many more on the paper than just those.

_Why am I the only one _

_Who has to work around here_

_Is it because I'm so small_

_Do you even love me?_

Wakko narrowed his eyes. He started singing again, and Dot joined in reluctantly.

**Your sisters are**

**Better than you**

**It's obvious **

**I'd love them over you **

_My sisters are_

_Better than me_

_It's obvious _

_You'd love them_

_**Over me (you)!**_

The song ended, and Wakko took Dot by the ears, growling in her face, "Now get to work, Dottie!" He put her down not-so-gently and stormed upstairs.

Well, singing that random song together was sort of fun while it lasted. Dot sighed and began working on her list.

Not even halfway through the list, two older womens' voices cried to her, "Dot! We need you!"

Minerva and Hello Nurse were her two wicked and mean stepsisters. Dot still couldn't guess how Wakko managed to produce such gorgeous daughters that happened to have evil hearts, she just knew that she hated them. She trotted up the stairs to see them both in their nightgowns. "Dot!" Minerva snapped. "Get us our clothes for today!"

"Okay," Dot answered quietly and shuffled away to the laundry room.

"Hurry up, too!" Hello Nurse's sultry tone called.

You can see why they could be hated so much by just one girl. But Dot didn't like them for another reason as well; their lack of cute. Sure, they had large chests and hourglass bodies that matched perfect hair, but that was just beauty. Dot had a special gift (two, actually) that they didn't have, which was kindess and cuteness. What was not to like about her?

Dot found two light blue dresses and ran back to the bedroom, handing them to Minerva and Hello Nurse. Without a thank you, they slammed the door in her face.

There was a loud knocking on the door that disturbed the few seconds of silence. Dot went to the door and opened it wide to see a tall, bald guy in glasses and sporting a fancy suit. "May I help you, Scratchy?" she asked.

"An invitation to the ball for your father and sisters." He gave her a baby pink envelope encased with a purple ribbon and decorated with a golden sticker on the front.

Heart brimming with hope, Dot took the letter, bid the footman goodbye, and shut the door. An invitation to the ball? That was the biggest party in the country! Of course, her family wasn't connected to the royal at all, they were just really rich. Money would have some vital part in this, she was sure.

Wakko heard the knocking and came down after the door was shut. "What was it?" he asked, walking over to Dot.

"He said it was an invitation to the ball." She held it out to him, and he snatched from her dainty fingers and attempted to move the silk.

"THE BALL?!" Dot's sisters ran as fast as their heeled shoes could take them and started squealing. "I can't wait to go, Daddy!" they started crying happily.

Dot watched them, then, with butterflies darting in her belly, she questioned quietly, "Uh, may I come, too?"

Silence. Wakko turned to face her again, a mixture of surprise and anger in his dark eyes. Minerva and Hello Nurse stared at their little sister before busting out laughing.

"_You_ want to go to the ball?" Minerva said in between laughs teasingly. "In you dreams!"

"Girls! Stop that," Wakko ordered and the women froze. Taking a few steps closer to Dot's face he continued, "Dot may come with us _if_- she cleans the whole house by tonight." His smile was wide and slightly menacing.

Dot's face brightened like the starlit sky. "Really? Oh, thank you, father!" She slung his arms around his neck and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

Hello Nurse and Minerva snickered as she hurried down to the basement to start her cleaning. Wiping his cheek, Wakko muttered, "Girls. Go fig."


End file.
